A Prophecy Fulfilled
by FuriaeIntus
Summary: Wesley translates the scroll found The Father will Kill the Son. I didn't like the way that played out... so this time, Angel gets some help from someone from his past.... way past.


Disclaimer: I only own Meagan, and her children. The rest belong to the show "Angel"

Summery: I don't like how the prophecy Wes found played out. So, Someone from Angel's past come to help him out. Edited and reposted.

Spoilers: Up the episode where Wes translated the scroll.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive.

A/N

Reviews are like candy, no better than candy! If you eat too much candy you can get sick, but you can never have to many reviews! Oh! / … \ denotes thought.

*****************************************************************************

"The Father

will kill

the Son"

/Oh dear.  How am I going to tell Angel?  He loves Conner so much, and losing Cordelia to the Grusalog as well as having to kill his son?\ Wesley slipped of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a very British manner.  He had just finished translating the scroll.  I most certainly says that the Father will kill the son. /Hasn't Angel suffered enough? Buffy, Cordelia, now his son? The one thing he knew he'd never have, and the PTB are just going to take the child out of his father's arms. It bloody well isn't right!\

Meagan hid herself in the shadows listening to the mortal's thoughts. Yes, how to tell her big brother? But the PTB says the father must believe his son to be dead, and for him to do so, her big brother must kill her nephew. Meagan had spent the last 240 years taking the long way around things.  She was an expert at playing their game, and she wasn't going to fail now. Meagan made her way up to Angel's room. Once there, she found her brother asleep, and her nephew fussing quietly. Meagan picked up the precious bundle and went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner singing Gaelic lullabies long forgotten by the world, but not her, and not her brother. 

The chair is where Angel didn't find them that morning. Thinking he had lost his son during the night when Angel didn't find Conner in his crib, he panicked. He had everyone back to the office, including Cordelia and Gru, gearing up for a search and rescue when the glowing aunt and laughing boy-child came down stairs. Although promptly faced with a pissed off Vampire, half-demon, Grusalog, Lorne, Gunn, Wes, and Fred, all holding some sort of weapon at the petit girls neck, she ignored them. They were a little taken aback when she didn't seem to realize there was about half-a-dozen sharp blades at her neck, no, the strangely familiar black haired girl before them was sill cooing at a laughing Conner.

Meagan was slightly amused at the group's strong feelings towards her nephew. She looked up, eyes twinkling, directly to Angel.  The rest of the group jumped when they heard Angels gasp, and broadsword clattered noisily onto the floor.

"Hello big brother!  I must say, your son is just adorable!  All that I thought he would be when I heard Darla was with child.  I would have come earlier except I was other wise occupied. The oracles had me hopping there for a while. So, Liam, How long has it been, Humm?" Angel just glared at the vision in front of him. His little sister? Meagan? After 240 years?

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Each word was enunciated carefully. Like, recalled Meagan, just before Liam lost his temper.  Meagan giggled. She recalled his temper all to well.

"No need to loose that temper of yours brother, you might upset my nephew.  I know you think I am not your sister, but I can prove it to you. Just ask me anything, anything at all.  I have already proved that I will not harm Conner." Meagan just smiled that charming smile Angel remembered.

"All right." Deep breathe. "Fine." Deep breathe. "Mother told us something that she never told anyone else in her life. She made up promise to the same. Three questions. When did she tell us, I mean, how old were we.  What was the basic category of what she told us? And finally, what was it?"

"You were 12, I had just turned 6. The category was Magikal. What she told us I swore I would never say where anyone but you could hear me, so come here big brother, and I will whisper it to you in your ear…" Angel motioned for his crew to lower their weapons and move back. Meagan smiled at Cordelia and shook her head. "You my dear Muse, you must move to the other room. Muses have better hearing than vampires." Cordelia looked at the girl holding her godson and holding Angel in her thrall. 

"Like hell I will! How about, I will leave the room if you give me Conner.  That is about the only way to get me out of here."

Meagan just smiled and looked at Gru.  "Gru, be a dear and take your princess out of here. I believe you two were planning a vacation. Humm? Go on now, I have to take care of this, and your Muse is giving me a headache."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~author's note. This muse isn't the traditional inspiring type muse, but a demon that commonly works for the PTB, her characteristics might be explained later on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Gru smiled at Meagan and picked up Cordelia in his arms and walked out of the building. Meagan smiled at Gru's retreating form, listening to Delia's fit. She once again turned back to her brother and let her emotions wash out through her eyes. Capturing Angel's eyes, and showing him the flood of emotions Meagan was feeling. Some of the lighter ones were amusement, glee, and general joy. Some more complex things were anger, sadness that belayed the seemingly 20-year-old body, irony, unfulfilled love, and something Angel couldn't quite understand. In that moment, he knew he was looking at his precious little sister. Megan leaned up to whisper in Angel's ear.

"She told us that she half Muse, something that passed to us big brother, she told us that I would surpass any Muse's history, and you would surpass any of your kind. She was right Liam; we are so much more than what we were born, or reborn, as. Ask Wes about the scroll he finished last night. Go on." Meagan leaned back and smiled gently at Angel. Then louder, "We have some catching up to do Angel. Let me feed, and put down for a nap, your son before we begin, hum?" Without waiting a reply, Meagan turned heel, and headed back upstairs, and shouted over her shoulder, "Get me some raw meat Angel, T-bone steak preferably…" Gunn wrinkled his face at that, and Wes was nearly in shock. That is when Delia chose to burst back in. 

Angel smelt something strange about her, and turned to see her floating about 2 inches of the floor, a faint navy blue glow about her.  She smelt like, his mother, only younger and more, leathery. It was as if this glowing apparition before him was a reincarnation of his long dead mother. Delia's eyes glowed a darker blue than she did, and her currently sliver hair was floating about her face. Gru came running in after her.

"I…{pant}…couldn't…{pant}…stop…her. She is really…{pant}…strong." Gru stood catching his breath while the floating Delia, well, floated to Angel. If the glowy stuff scared everyone, then her voice was straight from hell itself, yet strangely melodic. 

"Anyone Mind Telling Me What In The Hell Is Going On Here? Angel, Who Is That Girl? Why Are You Just Standing There? She Has Your Son, For Goddess' Sake!" Her voice rebated through out the hotel lobby.

"Cordelia, calm down will you? She is my sister, Meagan. Remember? I told you about her. She, well, we, are half Muse, which is what you are. After she explains to me how she is sill alive after 240 years, you can talk to her about the…effects…of being half Muse." Wesley started to head to his books, to research this Muse that kept coming up when Angel turned to him. "No use Wes, Muses aren't in any book we have here. So, tell me what that scroll said. Meagan told me you finished translating it last night." Wesley balanced.

Gunn and Fred were staring open mouthed at the newly smiling-not-brooding-at-all Angel. His smile lit up his whole face with a child-like glee. "Whoa there Angel, you are just going to trust this gal? It took you weeks before you let anyone touch Conner, and this stranger walks in, and you let her take care of him?"

"Yes, Why Don't You Tell Us Why He Trusts You Meagan? I Am Sure It Would Be Very Interesting To Here Just How It Is That You Are Still Alive After 240 Years." Cordelia said, her voice once again reverberating through out the room. Meagan just chuckled and sat on one of the sofas in the hotel lobby. 

"Sit, sit. Since you all have a lot of questions for me, we will sit here and discuss me until Conner gets up from his nap. Then I really must go shopping." Gunn, Delia, Fred, and Wes sat opposite her, and Angel sat next to her. Gru looked at a still glowy Delia with fear, but stood behind her. "First off, Cordelia Chase, calm yourself down. You are going to wear yourself out with this little display of power. You are alpha, I acknowledge that, but you will never be higher in rank than me child, I am 220 years older than you, and will always be. If you continue, you will knock yourself out for about 2 days." Cordelia closed her eyes, and the glow faded, and her hair retuned to normal.

"Right. Now, Meagan, why don't you start with, are you alive?" Cordelia asked. 

"What is wrong child, can't you hear my heart beat?" Just then a thundering heartbeat engulfed the room. Angel smacked lightly Meagan on the back of the head. The heartbeat stopped.  "H-how did you d-do that?" Delia stuttered. ****

**Same way I can speak in all of your minds. I am a Muse. I am the Messenger.**

"Whoa. Messenger? I'll be. It is good to see you little one. Angel-cakes, who is the little elf to you?" Lorne just walked in the room coming back from checking in on the construction at his bar.

**What is wrong Lorne? Don't know what name I use now? Don't see the resemblance?**  She spoke/thought this while standing up besides Angel. A look of pure shock passed over Lorne's face. Meagan moved to hug him. "Meagan, me giving name is the name I go by now. Meagan O'Reilly of Fey. Well, the documents don't say 'of Fey' but you catch the drift." She smiled up at him as she pulled away. 

"Oh, Honey, I heard what happened with you and…are you ok?" Smiling bitterly, Meagan replied. 

"It never stops hurting Lorne. It never will. But to think of better things. Well, not necessarily better, but you know what I mean."

"Come, lets sit down, I am sure the others have questions." Meagan sat where she was before, Lorne on her other side. 

"Tell me Wes, have you told Angel about the scroll yet?"

"For someone who cares for the two involved, you are awfully happy. Might we ask you our questions first?"

"Certainly." 

"Right then. What are you, how are you still alive, how did you know Delia wasn't all human, and why are you here?"

"I am half human, half Muse. I am still alive curtsey the PTB. I am the Messenger; I have to know all about those I help. I am here to help you on the scroll."

"Alright. The scroll said 'the Father will kill the Son', and it referred to Angel." Wes took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.  "How can you help us?" 

"That is for me to know and you to forget."

"Cryptic much? What abilities came with being a Muse?" Delia was leaning forward without meaning to.

"Hum. Levitating, massive displays of power, frying vamps, shape shifting to my chosen animal, sorcery, and I am proficient in every type of martial arts in use since1862, telekinetic, pryokenitic that is starting fires with my mind, plus I am a major genius."

"Shape shifting? Frying vamps?" 

"I am a Siberian tiger, and the FV thing comes with the fire starter bit."

"We really have to talk." Cordelia sat back.

"Prove it." Gunn.

"Ok." She sounded slightly peeved.  Meagan held her palm out and a ball of fire formed.  Everyone except Angel jumped back. It dissipated. She looked around. "Not enough? Ok." Almost angry now. Meagan closed her eyes and tilted her head back and slowly floated up. Once she was about ten feet above the floor, she lit up. Similar to Cordelia had, only Meagan glowed sliver. Her eyes, hair, cloths, and body glowed sliver. Her ears were pointed, something you didn't notice without the light show. A wind seemed to blow around her. Her sliver hair floated around her like a cloud. When she spoke, it was like a song. A luring and beautiful song you just wanted to wrap around you and smother yourself in the splendor.  "I AM THE MESSENGER. I AM BUT A FAIRYTALE IN THE DEMON WORLD. THE MOST POWERFUL, RIGHT ALONG SIDE LUCIFER HIMSELF. ANGER ME AND YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF HELL." In that moment the silver dimi-goddess changed into a white tiger and leaped down from her perch in the air and bounded up the stairs as Conner let out a loud wail.  Halfway up the stairs she roared. Angel jumped up trusting his sister. 

"Weapons!" He called as he nearly flew up the stairs. Everyone else ran to the weapons case, and then ran to catch up with Angel.

Meagan was holding Conner in her left arm as she threw fireballs at a cowering demon in the corner. It raised its hand and Meagan stopped her assault for a moment as it spoke. "We had no idea the Messenger was here! Forgive us, me. Let me go, and I will spread the word that the prodigal child of the souled one is under you protection!"

"FINE. YOU DO THAT. NEVER AGAIN ALOW YOURSELF TO BE SEEN BY ME, GA'LEN. OR YOU WILL BEG LUCIFER TO TAKE YOU TO HIS SIDE. CAREFUL GA'LEN, FOR THAT IS A PROMISE." Meagan waved her hand, and the slimy, red demon vanished. 

"What, may I ask little sister, was that?" 

"That, Liam, was Ga'len, a Gor'hor demon. Rather intelligent, strong, and commonly lead the revolts in hell. There aren't many, and I know all personally."

"I don't give a flying fuck what type of demon he was, but how did you know Conner was in danger? How did you get that demon to back down from you, a 4'10" tall elf?"

"I smelt him as soon as I changed, and I am the Messenger, I told you Lucifer himself fears me. T'was no problem." Conner was laughing, pulling at Meagan's hair. He had enjoyed the show. Meagan looked at the squirming child in her arms. "I trust you all believe me now? Asking you to trust me would be foolish on my part, and I have not been as such for the better part of 220 years. Now, I am going shopping, and I am taking Conner with me. Fred? Come with me?" Fred adjusted her glasses and nodded.

"I'd love to Aunt Celia, tell me, why do you go by Meagan now?" Everyone stared at Fred while Meagan smiled and motioned Fred forward to give her a hug. 

"Because Meagan is my given name, and Celia was your real aunts name. She was turned, and I took her place after I dusted her. Only your mother knew, because by that time her parents were dead. Marcie was grateful that I was there, I was the only one left for her before she met your father. After you parents met, I only visited from time to time. You have grown to be just as beautiful as you mother, Winfred. And a genius no less! I expected no less from Marcie and Frank's daughter. Why do you wear glasses? You don' need them. And you look so much better without." Meagan took Fred's glasses off, and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Why didn't you do that when I was a child, and hated glasses?" A much more assertive and dominate Fred glared at the one she called Aunt.

"Because such a miraculous recovery from a nearly blind girl wouldn't have been possible, and the doctors would have wanted to study you until you went blind again."

"Oh. Lets go shopping!"

"Here, take my credit card." Angel pulled out his wallet.

"No, no, Liam, Not only do I have our entire family fortune, but what I have gained from 250 years of investment. Seriously, I don't need your money." Meagan, and Fred smiled at a gawking Angel, and Conner laughed. 

"So I get it from you too, huh?" Angel laughed at his son. "His stroller and bag are in Wesley's office. Don' be to late, you are taking us all out to dinner."

"Humph! Fine, Be ready at six. Delia? Do you want to come with us and get yourself a new dress?"

"Yeah!" Gru shot daggers at his girlfriend. Delia just laughed and kissed him on the cheek, then full on the lips. Fred hugged Wes and kissed him on the cheek while Meagan got Conner's things.

"Alright Ladies! Shopping time!"

At 4:30, the men went to their respective rooms and dressed in their tuxes. Angel in a dark blue one, Wes in gray (a very sexy gray), Gunn in traditional black, and Gru in black as well.

"Angel? In color other than black? Are you sure someone hasn't replaced you?"

"Actually, Gunn. Liam O'Reilly of Fey, big brother, as stepped in, Angel has stepped out." Angel replied grinning. 

"Scary, really freaky," Gunn said chuckling, "What happens to a man when family comes to visit." Wes was grinning like an idiot, staring at the door. Angel and Gunn turned slowly to see the three women and Conner coming in, laughing. 

"Oh, it is good to be in LA again. I always loved the shopping here!" They heard Meagan finishing off. She was clad in a blood red skirt tight around her hips, blooming out to her ankles to meet a fine pair of 2 inch matching heels, and a top, white, the sleeves tight to the elbow, then blooming out to her wrists. The top was a midriff, tight around her bosom, showing it to full advantage. Her hair was in a fancy, 16th century chignon.

Cordelia was in a Navy blue skirt that hit mid-thigh, matching 3 inch heels, and a slightly lighter shade of blue blouse, top button unfastened. Her hair was worn in loose waves falling around her shoulders. The outfit was tight enough to shoe there were curves, while leaving plenty to the imagination.

Fred was in a burgundy formal, falling to her matching 1-inch heels. The dress was rather tight velvet at top, giving way to a loose silk. Her hair was in a French twist, with curled tendrils hanging about her face. All of their makeup was done really well, showing off their features to the maximum effect, turning the three absolutely beautiful women to stunning goddesses. Conner was fitted in a black tux. Lorne walked I and gave a low whistle. 

"Wow, ladies, you three have really outdone yourselves this time! So, Meagan, where are we going to dinner?" Lorne was in a surprisingly tasteful forest green suit.

"To a little family restaurant I used to love. I know the manager, so getting reservations on short notice wasn't a problem." A bright smile accompanied those words, but it didn't make it to her eyes.

"Oh, honey, are you sure?" Lorne moved to hug the Messenger. She stepped back and smiled a smile that did reach her eyes.

"Yup. Favorite restaurant. Favorite Restaurant to take family to. Why wouldn't I be sure? Besides, there is someone meeting us there that I want my brother to meet. Lorne? Do you still have the connections?"

"The underground ones?" Lorne gulped. When Meagan asked him to use those connections, he got into a lot of trouble.

"Yup. I just wanted to find my son. Remember the one who got vamped about 150 years ago?" Meagan smiled.

"Wait, you have kids?" Angel gawked at his sister for the second time that day.

"Three girls, and two boys, including the vamped one. I don't know who his sire was, or I could have tracked him down easier. We will talk about that after dinner, we have to get gong if we are to make the reservations on time."

"Michael! Long time no see, honey how are you?" Meagan spotted the manager and waved him over. The rest of the restaurants occupants scowled when the manager led Meagan over to the private meeting room. "Has the rest of my party arrived?" Meagan asked the marginally handsome man as she kissed both his cheeks while still holding Conner. 

"No, Meagan, they have not. Jeffery called saying that he'd be late, but I haven't heard from the rest. Mother says to tell you hello. I will bring the rest of the your party in when they arrive. If I may, Meagan, why are you calling in the…" there was a slight wind and Conner was in Cordelia's arms, and Meagan's hand was over the man's mouth. Since he was considerably taller, Meagan was levitating. 

"Shh.. Tell you mother I will visit her before I leave town. Lead my party here, but speak no more of what you know of me, alright?" Michael nodded, and Meagan released him. "Now go." She turned to everyone and smiled. "Sit! Sit down, a waitress will be in to take orders in a few. I have to tell you about the rest of our party. Jeffery, my eldest child, my only living son. Emerald and Jade, my twins, born 20 years after Jeff. My second and vamped son was born 10 years after my twins." Meagan had circled the table, seating people here and there, leaving 5 seats free at one end of the table. When she passed Delia, she picked up Conner "Tasha was born 50 years after that. Tasha has just recently gone out on her own. It has been 2 years to be exact." The door opened and a gorgeous woman walked in, smiling. She had black hair, and eyes so black you couldn't tell the pupil from the iris.

"Talking about me again Mum?" Her voice was enchanting. She wore all black leather. Meagan's brow creased with a frown.

"And just what do you think you are doing coming here in leather Tasha? I taught you better than that." Meagan snapped her fingers and Tasha was wearing a leather formal. "Not much better, but it will do. Come here and meet your cousin. And Uncle. Liam if you would." Angel stared at the girl that was supposed to be his niece. He stood up and made his way over to her, not sure of what to do. He was rather surprised when she hugged him. She saw the look on his face and laughed. She took a seat to the left of the chair at the end of the table. As she was sitting down, twin flashes appeared and then quieted down. Two identical blondes were smiling, moving their way to Meagan. While one hugged her, the other hugged Angel. He was bewildered. So he hugged them back. The girls switched places, ant the second took Conner from her mother. 

"He has great potential mother. I can't w…" she snapped her mouth shut at a warning glance from Meagan. She started again. "…ait to get to know all of these people better. After all, they are family." Meagan smiled brightly. 

"Alright Emerald. Could you be a dear and find out what is taking Jeffery so long?" The girl holding Conner, who was wearing a silver outfit that complimented her perfectly, and an Emerald on a silver chain around her neck, closed her eyes and smiled.

"He is trying to get rid of a clinging little slut claiming she is with child." 

"Is she?"

"Yes, but it is not his, and Jeffery knows it. Jade, Go help him out please." The other blond, wearing gold, an a jade ball around her neck, nodded. She blinked and just wasn't there. Then she was back, with who could have been Angel's twin.

"Wonderful, now that we are all here. Lets eat!"

Once all of the introductions were done, the food eaten, and all were making ready to leave, Meagan stood up to say something, and from the look on her face, serious and determined, the rest sat, somber, not really knowing what to expect. 

"Until this …ordeal… with the scroll is finished, I would like you all to stay at the Hyperion." Meagan's children knew that when their mother said "like" she meant you would or else. She was far too polite to threaten anyone unless she was drunk or really angry, as in bring down the damned sky angry. Jade looked up and smiled at her mother and for the first time that evening she spoke.

"Mother," She said with a gentle, and sweet Irish lilt, "what about our (referring to herself and Emerald) little brother? Are ye not going to bring 'em into this?"

"You are once again impatient little one. He is already here, in LA, and is heading to your uncle's hotel as we speak." She turned to address everyone. "Which means ladies and gentlemen, we must get going, because Will is quite drunk, and capable of irreparable damage in such a state." Jade picked up Conner, and Meagan lead the train of half-demons, vampire, demon-hunters, humans, and one infant out the door, down the street, to the hotel. It was an impressive train. No one who was worth anything in the demon world knew the Messenger, and knew not to mess with her and her's. That the Messenger was currently residing with Angel Investigations would certainly circulate with in the lower circles of LA by morning. The legendary son of the ensouled vampire was off limits. 

Holtz, however, was another matter. Meagan had a plan to deal with him, similar to her plan in dealing with Conner's impending death. Meagan was giddy, she had loved evading the PTB since they had…uugghh…lets not go there. Meagan walked in the hotel to see Spike !Spike! raising a stake to his chest.

"William O'Reilly Smith! Put that Stake down or I will kick you ass boy!" Meagan shouted out, while Jeffery and the twins snickered at seeing their mother's wrath once again.

"Oh bugger! Now I know I am drunk. I am seeing my Mum, who has bloody well been dead for more then 150 years. And is that Jeffy boy? Emma and Jade! Bloody well good to see ya! Even if it is a bloody goddamn illusion! Well, I'm comin' to join ya!"

"William! Put that damned stake down before I get to you boy, or you will wish you were in hell!"

"Bloody damn convincing illusion! Hullo Mum! You wanted to tell me something when I got home the night the Bloody Poof turned me! Mind telling me what? *Hiccup* Humm?"

"Will, I was going to tell you," say a marginally calmer Meagan after Spike dropped the stake and raised his whisky bottle like a stake. He was drunk enough that he got the two mixed up! "That you aren't human, that you were a lot more than that. Have you ever wondered why you were always more human than any other vampire?"

"Yes, Angelus did always hate me for that. I never figured out if it was because I was weak in his eyes, or he was jealous. Ha! Listed to me! Rambling on to a vision! Who's babe do ye carry Jade?"

"Uncle Liam's. Or you know them as Darla and Angel. You aren't seeing things little brother. We are really here. Ask Emma to sober you up."

"Emma?" Spike stumbled to Emerald, and she smiled at him and cupped his cheek. She leaned up on to her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead. He fell back onto his ass letting out a string of curses. 

"Bloody hell sis! You could have been a little gentler!" 

"That was for 150 of worrying our mother Will. You should know better. Her temper rivaled hell then, now it well surpasses Lucifer and his minions." Emma was laughing quietly as Jeffery burst out with 150 years worth of rib-cracking laughter. Angel smacked his head and shook his head in half amusement and half wonder at the events of the day. Spike looked around at his family, vampire and not so very dead human.

"We aren't human Will. That is why you kept you soul when turned. You had only 2 hours to go before you would have gained you Fey powers. Angelus? Mother's human brother. He wasn't fully human either. He was more Muse, so he actually got worse than no soul and a demon. He got an Old One. The First Vampire to be exact. That woman was a BITCH! Not that I know from experience or anything. Anyways. We all need some sleep, Follow me, I will take you to your rooms. I had them all furnished while we were at dinner." This, surprisingly, came from a now calm Jeffery. Surprising because he seemed to be the less mystical of the odd little family. Meagan had moved to hug her youngest son with tears in her eyes. They were embraced on the couch, both crying for someone they had thought they'd lost. It was incredibly endearing.

The next day was a relaxing one for all. No work, no demon hunting, no visions. Just a pleasant family reunion. Angel finally figured out that the resemblance to his sister is what drew him to William Smith, 150 years ago.

That night, after all we asleep, a dark figure stole out of the hotel, making its way to Holtz's hideaway. Holtz was training his recruits when the door blew open.

"Holtz!" The hooded figure shouted. "I have brought you your prize!" the hooded figure unhooded herself to reveal Meagan. Only Holtz knew her as…

"Krisha? What are you doing here? How is it that you are still alive?"

"I am half demon, but my human half rules, always has. I have Angelus. Meagan waved her hand, and Jeffery and Spike dragged in a chained up and knocked out Angel into the room. Holtz stared at him with hungry eyes. 

"Krisha! To what do I owe this lovely surprise? If he has done you wrong then why are you bringing him to me?"

"Listed carefully Holtz. What I am about to say is very important. This is Angelus, the demon that killed you family. Your spies coming in now will tell you that Angel is asleep, safe in his bed. And he is. The Liam O'Reilly I knew 250 years ago, the Angel that exists today, true love of a slayer, father, uncle, helper to the helpless. An all around good man. They are two separated entities. Angel is still a vampire, but he no longer has a demon, but his soul is firmly in place. This monster," She waved her hand at Angel's prone figure. "Is what you truly want. Your vengeance will be served, and you can get on with you life. You will not come near Angel or his people again, understood? That is the deal, Holtz. Take it or leave it. Your choice." Krisha/Meagan smiled her sweet smile at the man staring at Angel.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Do you object to us torturing him a while? Or continuing a general hunt of demons and such after?" 

"No, we can use all the demon hunters we can get. Just remember. Your little girl? She is here in LA. She isn't you little girl anymore. You must kill her. She cannot be allowed to live. Agreed?"

"Yes. Thank you Krisha. I am indebted to you."

"Damn right." Meagan waved her hand and the two dropped Angel and the three turned and left. Once they left the building, Meagan smiled at her two children. "I think that went rather well, don't you two think?" Jeffery and Spike just smiled at their mother and linked arms with her like they used to do when they were younger. They quietly snuck back in to the hotel, and Meagan heard Conner fussing and realized that the earthquake had just happened. "Shit! They were supposed to wait another week! Damn them, are they ever punctual?" Meagan hollered out as she ran up the falling down stairs. She shouted behind her. "Jeff, get the crew in here to clean up!"

Meagan took Conner out of Angel's arms and looked at Wesley. Their eyes locked and Wesley knew that she was going to take care of it all. 

"Shouldn't you be with Fred?" Wes jumped up and ran for his and Fred's rooms. Meagan turned back to a heavily bleeding Angel. Megan wiped her thumb over the wound, coming away with a lot of Angel's blood on her hand. But his wound had closed. Angel gave his sister a shocked look when she licked up the mess on her hand.

"Wha…" 

"I am a tiger Liam. Why do you think my meat was raw tonight, and why did you think we stopped at a butcher shop before we got here? I can't eat cooked meat." She made a scrunched up face at the thought of the cooked meat. He nodded and wiped away the rest of the blood on his face and licked at to. The newly reunited siblings smiled at each other. Then Meagan frowned suddenly and backed away from Angel. Murmuring something like, "Earthquake, fire, blood. Shit." Meagan pouted and said louder. "This all goes down tomorrow. Tonight, we rest. I must speak with my children. Conner will sleep in my room tonight." Angel nodded his assent, trusting his sister with his son's life. He followed her down stairs to see everyone roused from their beds and the hotel being repaired by the men, and some little midget-men Angel had never saw before. He looked at Meagan inquisitively, and joined the rest of the workers when she nodded. "Jeffery, Spike! Come down here for a minute please. Girls, mine, follow us to Wesley's office."

"What up Mum?" Spike sat at the edge of Wes's desk as her watched his mother rock a rather upset Conner. "Here, let me try." Meagan nodded, smiling sweetly and handed her nephew to her youngest son.

"Alright my children. Listen up. Angel has to kill his son." She held up her and at the coming objections. "I never said he had to kill Conner, just his son. One of his whores bore a son 2 years before Angel was turned. I have him in a realm that has not allowed him to age and further than I want him to. He is exactly Conner's age, and resembled him strongly. With my magik, I can make it so that to Angel, this other child smells, looks, sounds, exactly like Conner. You, Tasha, will leave with the real Conner tomorrow morning, claiming you are needed at your job. No one but us will know she is carrying Conner in a carrier I will disguise as a duffel. Conner will be asleep because I will feed him enough sleeping potion to keep him in a silent slumber for two hours. Tasha will take him to my estates in Ireland. The rest of us will meet you there when we have 'mourned' Conner for long enough with Angel. I will assure my wayward brother doesn't commit suicide and loves for 15 years. For that is how long I will keep Conner. He will be brought up knowing what he is. He will know that in his 16th birthday, he will meet the rest of his family. The still walking part. Hopefully you 5 will visit from time to time. I will raise him in Seashell Cove, Maine. Everyone clear?"

"Mum, you know this will piss the bloody wanker off?" Spike asked. When she nodded, he smiled. "Then I'm clear. What about you 4?"

"Aye, we are clear." The twins said simultaneously.

"Yup. All clear. Although I don't know why I have to be the one to leave." Tasha looked at her mother confusedly.

"Because, little sister, you are the youngest of us, and are more probable to leave on a last minute job, seeing as how you have yet to set your boundaries with the PTB."

"Ok, now I am clear." Tasha smiled and nodded at her mother, taking Conner. "Since you an I will be spending a lot of time together, we should get to know each other." She left the office laughing with Conner. Meagan smiled after then before turning to Jeffery. 

"Alright?" A smile slowly spread across Jeffery's face. "Good, now, you two go and finish up fixing this place. If at all possible, get it ready before Tasha leaves." Meagan waved her hand, dismissing her sons. She fell back against the desk and looked at her twins. "Jade, retrieve Bart will you? Emerald, go along and explain to Cicely why we need to borrow her son. And that he will be returned within 2 days. Thank you." The girls took their mother closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose as dismissal.

The next morning, breakfast had been eaten, Tasha was leaving because of a sudden job and everyone was kissing her goodbye, asking again if she was sure she couldn't stay. "Ok everyone. Here's the deal. The PTB is my boss, until I am an elder employee, I don't get to chose my hours. Again, I am soooo sorry Uncle Angel, that I can't stay. But don't worry, you are in REALLY good hands." Tasha said, and hugged Angel, turned and walked out the door with her black duffel hung on her shoulder. The hotel repairs had been finished 3 hours before, and they had all had about that much sleep. Tasha had woken up with a scream, and explained she had a job to do in Ireland.

Meagan watched her youngest walk out, while rocking 'Conner' in her arms. She smiled bitterly and called for Angel to come over. She handed him his son, and cast a circle of protection around the three of them. Angel looked back at his sister. Meagan was smiling sadly. Everyone else in the room was looking in shocked. Meagan stepped out of the circle and got a far away look in her eyes. She started floating and glowing silver. Her children shied back, acting scared. They really were sad about their uncle and his impending pain.

"I AM THE MESSENGER. WHEN IT COMES TO MY JOB, EVEN FAMILY CANNOT INTERFEAR. THE POWERS THAT BE PROVED THAT TO ME 30 YEARS AGO WHEN THEY KILLED MY HUSBAND. I AM SORRY MY BROTHER. I HAVE TRIED. THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP THIS COMPLETELY. BUT I CAN STOP YOU FROM HURTING MORE THAN NECESSARY. GOING THROUGH YOUR SHANSHU WILL CAUSE YOU TO LOOSE YOU SOUL FOR 24 HOURS. ANGELUS MUST FEED FROM HIS SON, OTHERWISE HE WILL BREAK MY CIRCLE AND MASSECURE ALL IN THE CITY OF ANGELS. THERE I NOTHING YOU CAN DO. NOTHING ANY OF US CAN DO." Meagan stopped glowing abruptly and fell to the floor, passed out. Jeffery came and picked her up, avoiding looking his uncle in the eyes, carrying his mother to her room. 

"I am sorry Uncle. We tried, we really tried." Jeffery's voice was tired and sad as he left the lobby. The twins were sitting on the couch, holding each other, crying. Angel sat on the floor in the circle rocking back and forth. He creature that had just talked to him was not his sister. No, she was a monster the PTB had made. He knew his sister was in there somewhere, but he also knew that she had shrunk and almost died when her husband had. Silent tears were rolling down everyone's faces. They all loved Conner, and it would be hard to lose him. Angel was considering killing himself before he killed his son. Emerald caught on to his train of thought, and jumped up, running to the circle. Standing just barely outside of it she was yelling at Angel.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK THAT LIAM O'REILLY OF FEY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JUST THROW AWAY YOUR SANSHU AFTER WHAT MOTHER HAD TO GOT THROUGH TO GET IT FOR YOU. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE TODAY, AND NOT FO THE NEXT 90 YEARS! IS. THAT. CLEAR? BECAUSE, SO HELP ME, YOU WILL WISH FOR HELL LIAM O'REILLY! WE WILL BESTO UPON YOU A TORTUE THAT YOUR MIND WILL NOT SURVIVE IF YOU COMMIT SUICIDE. THAT INCLUDES LETTING SOMEONE ELSE KILL YOU. YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO SURVIVE FOR YOUR SON! EVEN DEAD, HE WILL BE YOUR ANGEL!" Emerald was panting with anger, just barely able to suppress it. Jade, Jeffery who had come back down in the middle of her tirade, and Spike were circling her, trying to keep her from trying to tear through the barrier. She was slowly calming down. She looked to Angel. "Do. You. Understand?" 

"Aye. Me life is me first thought. Me will fight death all the way. Ye needn't worry me niece." The emotion resurfaced Angel's Irish lilt. The tears hadn't stopped.

After about three hours, Angel's head snapped back, and he howled out in pain. Conner's wail echoed his father's. when Angel looked up, all knew Angelus had returned. He looked down at the child in his arms and said, "Yummy, a snack, I need some energy if I am to reek hell in this town tonight." An evil laugh escaped his lips as Angelus shifted into his demon visage. He lowed his fangs to Conner's neck, and the child was strangely calm. Angelus flung the lifeless body out of the circle he didn't know was there. Meagan walked in and picked up the body of her nephew. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You just damned yourself, demon. You can no longer walk out of that circle with out my permission." Meagan cradled the child for a moment, and then Conner's body dusted. Jade, Fred, Delia (held by Gru), Wes, Gunn, the twins, Jeff, and Spike all let out a strangled cry, seemingly as one. 

Angelus let out a roar at his baby sister. He snarled, "Bitch! I will kill you for this! Spike! Get me out of here!" 

"No can do Peaches. Meagan is my Mum. I am obliged to listen to her first." Spike barley managed to get that out with out sobbing. Meagan walked to the circle and held her hand out in front of her. Just barley skimming the surface of the circle. 

"You see Angelus? Not even I, the creator of this circle, can pass. The Powers That Be have taken over. You can do nothing. Your body is slowly being resurrected. In 24 hours your body will be completely human, and you, demon, will be no more. Liam will return to his rightful place. Your fate has been decided." Meagan, big wet tears rolling down her face, turned to everyone else. "We should al get some sleep. There is no danger in Angelus getting loose. By noon tomorrow, Angel will be back, and human. We all need to be well rested to support him.

Three weeks later…

"Angel? Honey, It is time for us to leave. Look at me." Meagan was in Wesley's office with Angel. Angel remembered his promise to Emerald, and he meant it. He would live to the fullest ability. He could fall in love, have *gulp* children, grow old. He was as happy as he could be with out Conner. All of Angel Investigations were on vacation. They were all here at the hotel, helping each other with their grief. Monday, they were once again open for business. "Angel, My children an I must go now. Listen carefully. My children will visit you periodically. I have a very busy schedule, so I will come when I can. Promise me something. On the day Conner would have turned 16, make sure that Delia, Gunn, Wes, and Fred are here with you. Promise me that?" 

Angel turned to his sister with sad eyes. He nodded before he began. "I will learn how to live again with my family, the ones out there. We all will learn to live again, with out my son. I know," Angel said, seeing the guilt in his little sister's eyes, "that you did your best to stop it from happing Meagan. Mother would have been so proud of you. I do not blame you. Do not blame yourself little sister. I will miss you all, and look forward to seeing you again. Don't worry about the 16th thing. Every year on 'his' birthday, we, the original AI crew, will be here. Take care little sister. I will not see you all off. Could you , maybe, ask my Childe to stay?"

"Yes Liam. Mother would have been proud of you as well. You are a good man brother. I will look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye." A flash of white, silver, and gold through out the hotel said that the twins, Jeff, and Meagan were gone. Spike walked in the office and pulled his sire in a hug. 

15 years later, Seashell Cove, Maine…

"Aunt Meagan!!!" A laughter filled voice came toward the room Meagan was in. she recognized her nephew's voice as one that said one of his cousins were here. Sure enough, Tasha came chasing a 15-year-old Conner, a well-built boy looking like a younger version of his father, into the room. Meagan was standing, smiling at her youngest, and nephew play fighting. "Help! She's gonna catch me!" Conner ran to his aunt's side, ducking behind her as Tasha darted after him. After about three circles around a laughing Meagan, Tasha was caught in her mother's arms. After the two hugged for a minute, the pulled the objecting 15 year old into there embrace. He finally gave up and went to them laughing. The manor was just always filled with laughter. Meagan finally let them go, and motioned for them to sit down.

"Conner, refresh my memory, how long is it until your 16th birthday?

"2 weeks Aunt Meagan." He said smiling. Always smiling. The boy was so happy, in spite of the fact that he had never met his father.

"And what happens then?"

"Lets see, I get my drivers license, we go and pop in on my father who thinks I am dead, and I get my powers as the prophesied son of a vampire."

"Good. We are leaving in 2 days. I suggest you go and start packing. I will call you school and get your files, you are going to finish school in LA, weather your father forgives me or not. Tasha? Help him." Meagan smiled at their retreating backs. She prayed to all the gods that ever existed that Angel would forgive her this.

LA…1 and ½ weeks later

"So, Uncle Angel," Asked the 10 year old daughter of Wesley and Fred, "you coming over for dinner tonight? Mom says she's fixing your favorite!"

"I don't think so Amber."

"Awww, come on! You can go all broody on us in 2 days. But you ARE coming to dinner with us. Aunt Delia and crew will be there, and I have it on good authority that Uncle Jeff is coming too!" Amber tried out her puppy dog eyes on Angel. He just couldn't resist. Especially if his wife, Heather, joined his niece like she looked like she was about to.

"Alright! If you promise you wont fight with Joshua tonight." Joshua, her 12-year-old cousin. Gunn and Delia's son. Gunn being the man Cordelia hooked up with after the Grusalog left back to his home dimension to help the 'cows' rise up and gain their equality or something of that nature. 

"Sure! But I won't be responsible if he starts it!" Angel laughed and walked out into the sunlight with Amber, Heather following. The little girl had the best qualities of both her parents. Joshua took more after his mother in looks, and Gunn in attitude. 

"So my husband. How are you feeling?" Heather was a very powerful witch that Angel and the A.I. crew had met five years ago. It only took Angel a year to fall in love with her and marry her. Heather was only an inch shorter than Angel, had waist length blond hair, and the air around her always seemed to crackle with light and happiness. She was just what Angel needed, after 10 years of brooding. Angel looked at her and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"For some reason my love, I feel happier this year around this time than ever. I wonder why?" Angel grinned. Heather donned a mischievous smile and slipped her arms around Angel's neck. 

"Weeellll," she said, drawing out the word. Heather leaned into her husband and nipped at his ear before whispering. "could it have something to do with the face that I am pregnant?" Angel looked at her shocked and then a smile broke out over his face. Angel picked Heather up by the waist and swung her around, laughing.

Conner's 16th birthday; 6:00 am. 

Angel sat up in bed. He had a funny feeling that he needed to get the AI crew and family here earlier than was usual. He looked at Heather lying beside him and brushed her hair off her face. He woke her up and went downstairs after he got dressed. Angel guessed the rest of the A.I. crew felt the same need to come early, because, as he was picking up the phone to call Wes and Fred, all six walked in. 

"Hi Angel! How are you this morning?" Fred was her usually cheery self. She was doing a good job, as always, covering up the sadness they all always felt this day. Heather came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hands and gasped just before Angel heard the door open and said, with out looking up, 

"Sorry, we are closed for business today."

"Like hell you are. I will not be turned away at the door Mister!" three cloaked figures stood in the doorway. One in a blood red cloak stood in front of the other 2, in black cloaks. Angel's eyes lit up as he recognized Meagan's voice.

"Who do you have there Meagan?" Tasha lowered her hood and ran over to her uncle.

"Hi Uncle Liam! How are you?" Tasha turned and hugged the children, the very pregnant Delia, then Fred, Gunn, and Wes. 

"Who else have you brought sister?" Angel's eyes were twinkling, he had a feeling that whoever it was, he would be happy to see them. Heather had an ear-splitting grin plastered onher face and was nearly jumping out of her skin. 

"Liam," Meagan drawled, waving the figure forward, and leading him to Angel, "meet Conner. Conner, you father." She happily said as Conner pulled down his hood and smiled Angel's smile at the people around him. He could name them. Aunt Meagan had kept in touch with them, and she often received pictures.

"Hello Father, how are you." Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Angel was rubbing his eyes. Conner laughed. "I am real, I assure you." Angel didn't need to be told a second, no third time. He pulled Conner into his arms, and then pulled his wife into the hug. 

"How?" Meagan laughed with joy and joined Father, Son, and Witch in their embrace. 

"Same way I got Holtz off your back. Gave you a clone Conner. I couldn't bring your son back to you any sooner, because here, in LA, with out his powers, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. So I had to wait until his 16th birthday." Meagan stepped back and watched Conner's family surround him. Her children showed up in flashed of light, joining the circle around the finally reunited Father and Son. She had brought the most precious people in her life together. She felt Jason; her husband's arms encircle her. Oh yeah. She was happy, and finally, so was everyone else. PTB be damned.

Here it is. Digitally remastered and all… j/k. thought I'd repost it. I went through and did a little editing on it as well. Well, my grammar is getting slightly better, and I no longer spell the sharp pointy piece of wood like the slab of beef.  So… tada!

dkTyga


End file.
